Nice To Meet You, Nekotama!
by Nekoichi
Summary: Memories are worth many…but Love is Priceless…A 5-shot dedicated to all my fan supporters of Neko Hunt! Full summary inside! Grimmjow X Ichigo YAOI WARNING!


**Nice To Meet You, Neko-tama!**

**Summary: ****Grimmjow is a normal collage student who has average grades. He works part time at his older cousin's Vet Clinic. But his life changes when he meets a neko hybrid with no memories of who he is!**

**Neko Note: So Thankyou for over a 100 Reviews on Neko Hunt, my first Bleach fanfiction! *throws confetti in the air!* I love you guys so much that I'm turning that promised one-shot into a 5-shot! Yeah you heard right! A 5-shot! It's my reward to my supporters, I will be posting up the parts every now and then if I feel you guys deserve to know what happens next. So the updates for this fanfic is pretty random. Either way I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

**This fanfiction takes place in a AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to ALL MY FANS!**

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

**Neko-tama! 5-SHOT-Part ONE**

''Grimmjow...Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! pay attention when someone is addressing you!'' the female teacher fumed as she glared at the blue haired delinquent sitting in the back row of the class room next to the window. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. 16 years of age, yet he could pass for an adult at the height of 6'0''. His features swooned many girls head over heels, most guys adored his bad boy look or hated him with jealousy as well. Either way the teen didn't give a crap, he still had two more years of crappy high school to go and he probably won't make it if he has to deal with his whiny bitch of a teacher much longer. She was always strict with him, sometimes throwing chalk his way, but she never hit her target. The women labeled him as a straight up delinquent due to his odd colored hair, cyan blue, with matching darker colored eyes. And darker blue tattoos near his eyes. But no one would believe he was a natural blunette, except the nurse, just like how not many knows he's still a virgin. Yup, a virgin, you read right. It wasn't because he was shy or apprehensive about sex, it was more along the lines of...

''Grimmjow!'' the blunette stared up at his sensei as she approached his desk, her hands on her hips, her large chest perfectly in view, as she stared at him through her glasses.

Even though they were right there, a pair of luscious, mouth drooling breast, Grimmjow showed no interest. He wasn't attracted to females, he was gay. He didn't figure out until about four years ago when a friend of his gave him a porn book filled with sexy nude women. But for some reason he never got hard. He thought at first it wasn't a big deal, so he looked through a few more, still nothing. So after surfing the internet for porn videos, still nothing...

He shared his thoughts with his best friend, Nnoitora, who laughed his ass off at first, his other best friend Ulquiorra simply said, 'Your not attracted to women then'. Afterward Nnoitora gave him another porn magazine, but it was filled...with nude men pictures. Cute little boys, exposed to the very last inch, sexy and hot. He then realized he got...excited...Let's just say that afterward Grimmjow ended up flipping through the pages of his first gay porn mag for hours that night.

He owed it to Nnoitora for helping him realize his true sexual interest, the tall bastard even tried to offer him celebration sex, which Grimm quickly said no to. After deciding to tred on the other side of the fence, he also decided that he was going to be a top. He found himself craving the need to show off his alpha behavior, so there was no way in hell he'll ever bottom for anyone!

Now that that's all said and done, let's return to the annoying bitch in front of the blunette who didn't really give a crap about her bad demeanor at the moment.

'' 'Sup, teach?'' he said in a low bored voice and he noticed a tick of anger show on the women's forehead.

''Don't 'sup' me! I said your name over 5 times and not once did you answer me'' she huffed. He shrugged and glanced out the window while the women bickered a bit more. '"Your incompetent...blah blah blah, follow authority, blah blah blah, pay attention!''

''Hmm?'' Grimmjow blinked up at the women with a slightly lost look, letting the women confirm that the blunette wasn't listening the whole time. Other students in the class room snickered or giggled, thinking that the whole scene was quite funny.

Before the women could say anything else the bell suddenly rang, dismissing the classes for the afternoon. ''Oh! Uh, remember, you have a quiz next week Monday, please study!'' she reminded her students as everyone rose out of there seat, bowing at her before making there way to the door. When the women turned her attention back to Grimmjow...he was gone.

''She's a dumb bitch if you ask me'' Nnoitora said bluntly, yawning as he walked along side Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Next to Ulquiorra were Shirosaki, Riruka and Yukio. Nnoitora is a tall bastard, about 7 feet tall, with long jet black hair. He wears a bandana low on his face so it covers his left eye along with his hair. Most of the time he skips his classes along with Shirosaki.

''Tch, maybe she needs a good lay'', Shirosaki grunted, Shiro for short, he is basically albino, he has snow white spiky hair and golden eyes surrounded by black, and he's average height, around Ulquiorra's. The first time Grimmjow met the little spitfire they ended up in a fist fight, which Nnoitora cheered on, it happened when the blunette first entered high school. But then anger turned into lust, apparently Shiro found Grimmjow attractive and they ended up becoming friends. The albino saying yeah he wants' ta fuck with the taller male, but that doesn't mean he was looking for any romantic shit. Shiro wanted to offer a fuck buddy's relationship, but Grimmjow, declined. Nnoitora was eager to take the offer, but Shiro declined, but it didn't stop Nnoitora from being lewd toward Shiro.

Ulquiorra said nothing as they walked; he was too busy listening to his music to care for the other's swabbing. Ulquiorra is the most calming of all of them, besides Yukio. Ulquiorra has inky shoulder length black hair with deep green eyes, and pale skin. Most students find him exotic, like Shiro, but at the same time...scary.

''I can't stand Aikawa-sensei either, she always yells at me when I'm in the hall ways!'' Riruka complained with a scowl as she crossed her arms. Riruka is an upper classmen, graduating in a year. She first showed up when Grimmjow was trying to find out where his new classes were his first year. She happily helped him out. The thing is, unlike most of the other girls, Riruka is bisexual, but doesn't find any of her friends attractive. She's an average height female, with long lake red hair, up in two pony tails, and light red eyes. Her taste in clothes usually give guys the idea that she's a punk lolita of the sort. She may be cute, but she rivals Nnoitora when it comes to dirty language, but only when she's angry and annoyed.

''...Maybe she just doesn't like you...'' Yukio mumbled as he glanced over at Grimmjow, Yukio is a short boy with blond hair and dark blue eyes, he wears a black hat most of the time, and a black uniform shirt instead of white. He usually hangs out with Ulquiorra, but spends most of his time playing video games or reading manga.

''Shut up!'' Riruka growled at Yukio who wasn't at all phased as he ignored her change in attitude, the red head turned the other cheek as she furrowed her brows, ''She hates Grimmy more apparently'' she muttered but the others heard, Grimmjow shooting her a glare as she smirked a little.

''Bitch'' Grimm grumbled as he continued to walk, down a side walk together, usually they hang around the school longer but today Grimmjow didn't want to risk running into that stupid bitch of a teacher again until Monday when he has too.

They decided to hit a food joint, getting a table for them selves, Riruka chose the same place all the time, Grimmjow never giving a shit where they go anyways. But the main reason she picks this particular place was to hit on the girls working there. Orihime, a strawberry blond which Shiro refers to as 'Tits', another girl named Rukia, who's pretty short but a lot of guys find her cute with her short black hair and violet eyes, lastly Tatsuki, a tomboy on the outside, with dark blue shoulder length hair and lovely brown eyes. She has quite the temper when it comes to perverted guys trying to harass the other girls on duty.

They all order some pizzas, Orihime catering to their table, getting what drinks they want as well. As soon as the girl was gone Nnoitora spoke, ''Hey, has any one seen Starrk?'' he asked with a slightly annoyed expression. Reason why was cause the senior classmen was either sleeping through classes, or sleeping at home, about 90% of the time.

''He went ta go pick up his little sis' from soccer practice, probably sleepin' in his SUV until it's over'' Shirosaki answered as they're drinks arrived, he slipped the plastic straw into his mouth and drank slowly, Nnoitora glancing at him with his one visible eye.

''What about Nelliel and Halibel?'' Riruka asked as she looked away from Tatsuki who was across the dining room attending to other customers.

''Nelliel is working at the clinic, and I think Hal is with her to keep her company'' Grimmjow sighed as they spoke about his older cousin and her girlfriend. Nel and Hal are senior classmen like Starrk and Riruka. Neliel runs a vet clinic with a friend of hers, while Grimmjow works part time, Halibel is an up and coming part time model, but she wants to finish school before sailing with her new career path.

When they're pizzas arrive it didn't last long, the group consumed the cheesy tomato and pepperoni goodness quickly, leaving an extra four slices so Grimmjow can take back with him when he dropped by Nelliel's vet clinic. He got what was left packed up and they all pitched in with bill. After Riruka got to give the waitresses a proper farewell, they hung out at the park a while, talking about shit as they sat under a huge tree, that gave them plenty of shade from the sun.

''Hmmm...'' Ulquiorra stared down at his cell phone with slight interest, Yukio glancing over at him in confusion.

''What's up'' Riruka asked when she noticed the two; she snatched Ulquiorra's phone and looked it over as she sat back down on the luscious green grass in the park. She furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side a little, ''What the fuck is this?''

''Accident reports in the news, from yesterday, I was curious so I read in on it'' the green eyed male said simply and Riruka snorted humorlessly. Grimmjow stared at them then took Ulquiorra's phone, reading over the news article dated for yesterday.

''It's about some weird explosion in that Seireitei Company Building...'' Nnoitora suddenly spit out what was left of his drink that he brought with him, Shiro curled his lip in disgust as he saw the other wipe his mouth.

''Oh shit, fer realz! Szayel called me earlier yesterday, he was probably still working during the time'' the ravenette informed, ''That's probably why he wasn't in class today...'' Grimmjow stared at the taller male, sitting down with them with his back to the tree. He then returned his cyan eyes to the article; the reason for the explosion was for the most part unknown, no workers were hurt that night sense the building was pretty much empty at the time. The company owner, Yamamoto, apologized for any disturbance but also reported a missing experiment that the company was developing, in which the police are looking into, hopefully trying to figure out if they can find the stolen experiment 'files'.

Grimmjow sighed and snap the device close again and tossed it to Ulquiorra who caught it with the ease of one hand. ''It's nothing but a bunch of bullshit'' the blunette muttered as he got to his feet, ''I'm headin' over to Nelliel's, see you assholes later'' he said nonchalantly as he began to walk away with his bag over his shoulder and the leftover packed up pizza in his free hand. The other showed their ways of saying good bye and decided to hang out a while longer.

Grimmjow was scowling slightly, all this shit going on as of late, he doesn't one a damn thing to do with it, he rather be normal and live out the rest of his life without any more gang fights, chicks coming on to him, and bitchy teachers. But you can't get everything in life. Despite being labeled as a delinquent, Grimmjow has pretty average grades, which probably frustrates the crap out of his sensei. And as for Seireitei, he thinks there's no point in their existence, they're nothing but a company filled with shady characters.

He continued to muse to himself as he walked along the side walk, to his right was a river, tainted pink as the sun began to lower in the sky, the rays were still a bit hot. The blunette squinted his eyes in the sun's direction, ''Life sucks balls...'' he muttered to himself. Suddenly his eyes catch sight of something...flowing down river. His brows furrowed when he realized it wasn't something, it was someone! The first thing that came to Grimmjow's mind was 'a dead body!', but then again he's seen those before, during street shootings back when he was younger. But this was different some how. The blunette sighed deeply, not believing what he was about to do. He dropped his bag and the pizza on the grass and hurried down the small slope to the river.

Quickly but calmingly wading into the warm river water, not caring he was getting wet, as the body came toward him he grabbed the back of the shirt, pulling it, so the head of the person was out from under the water. His cyan eye widen as he looked at a head of spiky orange hair! Orange! Well compared to his cotton candy blue hair, it was just as shocking to other people, but this orange, was pretty damn bright. He stared for a moment longer, his eyes going down to the young face of a boy, probably around his age, then to his neck where a collar was, on it was a small steel slab with something written on it.

He shook his head then began dragging the body toward the grass, once he laid the boy out he got a better look at the possible teen. Damn, Grimmjow felt like he was going to have a heart attack. The boy was in nothing but loose white hospital like clothing, but no hospital band of the sort around his wrist. His sun kissed skin was entrancing and his body frame was that of a swimmer's, it looked quite delectable. But that was all pushed aside. At the moment, the blunette was starring hard at an orange tabby tail that was twitching at the male's side. ''A cat...?'' he muttered to himself then leaned over to press his ear to the boy's chest, he was defiantly breathing. He leaned away, his eyes going to his hair again, when he noticed a pair of tabby orange cat ears pressed against the boy's hair, why didn't he notice that before?

''What the hell is this kid...and what the hell do I do now...'' he muttered to himself as he stared at the feline appendages again.

**LINE**

**Yay! The first chappie is done. I hoped you guys liked it so far as for other points…Yukio and Riruka are new characters I'll be using in my fanfictions, along with others. For those of you that are up to date with the Japanese episodes of Bleach or the manga, you probably already know these two. If not just look them up, they're pretty interesting characters! Tite Kubo is a genius! WOOT! Please review and tell me what you think! O w O**


End file.
